1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the use of a release composition on the truck bed that cause black top and other sticky materials to slide and release from the surface of the truck.
The instant invention provides a method for releasing black top or other sticky materials from the truck bed which comprises either applying the composition to the truck bed before the black top or other material is loaded and/or applying the composition to the sticking black top or other material after the truck has been unloaded as a detergent composition.
The preferred embodiment of the instant invention is indicated in the following formulations:
______________________________________ Materials: % ______________________________________ Methyl Coconate 94.0 Tween 80 4.0 (20 mole ethoxylate sorbitan monooleate) Tween 20 2.0 (20 mole ethoxylate sorbitan monolaurate) ______________________________________
Coconut Acid is a mixture of fatty acids varying in length from 6 to 18 carbon atoms. It reacts with methyl alcohol to produce methyl coconate as follows: ##STR1## where R.sub.1 varies from C.sub.5 H.sub.9 CH.sub.2 to C.sub.17 C.sub.35 CH.sub.2 --; and R.sub.2 =CH.sub.3 --.
2. Description of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,373, issued Dec. 9, 1980, describes a process for making detergent compositions containing nitrogenous cationic surfactants.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,779 issued Oct. 28, 1986, describes a detergent additive product comprising a C5-C18 aliphatic carboxylic acid bleach precursor in water releasable combinations.